


Patience

by giantpanda



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: The night of the celebration of the end of their residency.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Patience

Neil glanced around the floor as he took in the decorations. The hospital was having a party that was a mixture of a fundraiser and a celebration for the residents finishing the program. He was proud of all of them, but mostly he was excited for what this change meant for his relationship with Claire. He glanced around again and frowned when he couldn’t find her. It had been a while since he had seen her talking with Shaun. 

He thought back to when he had been injured in the earthquake. They had a long conversation after he survived the risky surgery that she suggested. He was grateful that she cared enough for him that she fought the others to give him a chance. His recovery had been rough, but he didn’t regret it at all. Before his surgery, they had both admitted their feelings for each other. He knew that his feelings for her were real and had been growing for some time. He didn’t doubt that she felt the same way. He worried that starting a relationship while he was healing and she was working hard at becoming the best surgeon she could be, would set them up for failure. They talked through what they both wanted in the long run and had agreed to wait to start something between them until her residency was over. Since he was away from the hospital for so long with his recovery, he was no longer supervising her. He hoped that with the time passes, others wouldn’t doubt her. She was too brilliant for anyone to think she had used him for her success.

Of course, even though they had agreed to wait to take the next step, they continued their friendship. She frequently came to his house while he was recovering. They had watched movies together, examined cases, and learned more about each other. They had discussed her future at the hospital and her desire to enter cardiothoracic with him. They thought about any possible problems with them working together. He felt that they had made it work for this long that it would be fine. They would need to have a talk with Audrey and declare with HR, but he hoped it would all work out.

Once he was strong enough, the started going on walks together that eventually transformed into runs. As they spent more time together, he fell even more in love with her. At times, he wanted to tell her that he changed his mind about waiting, but he knew it would be better for them both. It felt like a dance between them to balance their friendship with what they truly wanted. But they both knew it would be worth it in the end. They just had to be patient.

He glanced around again and still didn’t see her. He left the floor and decided to go up to the balcony by his office. If she wasn’t at the party, he figured that was where she would be. He stood by the doors for a moment before heading out as he watched her lean against the railing. He frowned when he saw her shiver. He slipped his jacket off and opened the door. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he dropped his jacked around her shoulders, gently sweeping her hair out of the way.

“Thanks,” she said, sliding her arms through the sleeves. “Why do you think something’s wrong?”

He leaned with his back against the railing, standing close enough to her that his arm brushed hers.

“You’re missing out on the party.”

“I just needed some air.” She glanced over at him. “And maybe I was hoping you’d come find me.”

“Always.”

He watched her for a moment. He thought of all the times they had found each other here on the balcony. It had become a safe space for them to talk. He turned to face her.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said softly.

She turned so she was facing him. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

He reached his hand out and swept a piece of hair behind her ear. He let his hand trail down her arm and settle on her waist. He gave her a chance to move away. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but finally they were kissing. Part of him had worried that they had let things between them build up too much and now that they were finally free to take the next step, it would be a letdown. He should’ve known better. Kissing her was everything he had expected and more.

After a few minutes, they broke apart to catch their breath.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Claire said breaking the silence.

He drew her closer as he brushed his lips against her forehead. “Probably, not as long as I have.”

It felt right to have her in his arms. He knew he would fight anyone who tried to take this away from them. They had worked hard to maintain their professionalism and would continue to do so even in a relationship. 

“Do you think anyone will notice if we leave the party now?” she asked, her eyes searching his.

He shrugged. “I don’t care.”

He would much rather spend time alone with her.

“You want to come over?”

“Of course,” he answered kissing her again

He knew he would never grow tired of watching the way her face lit up when she smiled. It was even better when he was the one who put that smile on her face. He thought of a conversation from long ago and realized they were both feeling that idiotic happiness they craved. She stepped out of his embrace and took his hand tugging slightly as she moved towards the door. He knew that he would follow her anywhere. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, but he knew that it was the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few different ideas that I have been working on, but have been struggling to get the words out. I'm sorry that the story is not longer. I hope you enjoyed this story and I really appreciate you taking the time to read.


End file.
